


Symbiotic Love/Lust

by Saikarp



Series: The AU Storys [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: What happens when Russia get's a symbiont right after the wall is built!





	1. Hello, Mother Russia

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Ever hear the term, “fight fire with fire?” Well, it just happens to be one of my favorite American expressions! I can’t believe, Alfred thought he could get away with such a prize. I looked at the canister and smiled at its contents.  
“So, you’re supposed to bring me to heel? Let’s see what you’ve got da!” My basement is one of my favorite rooms. No one enters voluntarily, and so it’s the perfect place! My leaders have run many tests on it, and now I’m finally allowed to have my fun. (He made such a fuss about my wall, and now I get to prove he’s right to fear it!)   
I opened the canister and tipped the liquid mass out. It almost seemed to glide onto the table. (Like a young lady descending the staircase to her first ball.) The project’s current name is Draco. Partly due to my leader’s sense of humor, and because every nation has some kind of dragon. (But if it were up to me, I would name you after my grand duchess. There’s just something here that reminds me…)  
Even though I was wearing my gloves, I could clearly feel the creature’s body. (It’s too liquid to be a slug or a worm.) And I was about to find out how strong it is. It only sticks when it wants too, and it smells like freshly made fruit jam. I gently stroked its surface and it folded itself around my hand!  
“You’ve never done that before.” The grip wasn’t painful, just presently annoying.   
“Ok. If you won’t come off, I’ll cut off my hand.” (I won’t like it, but I’ve suffered worse.) The creature believed me. It expanded its length and started wrapping tendrils around me! (For something so small it spreads very fast.) It locked my legs together before I could take a step. I caught myself on the table but that quickly backfired.   
The creature spread itself over my arms and formed a living brace, so I couldn’t pull myself away. After that, everything happened almost instantly. The creature continued to expand until I was cocooned and blinded me. It slipped under my clothes and for a moment, I thought this was one of those tentacle monsters Kiku likes to talk about when he’s drunk.  
(Well, that’s nice. My leader will get to see me naked.) He wouldn’t be pleased, but it might be funny.)  
-I agree. Why should you concern yourself with him? -   
(You can talk?!) I shouldn’t have been surprised. We knew very little about this creature. And now, I was learning more than I cared too.  
(It’s a good thing I didn’t leave you with Prussiya.)  
-Who is that? –   
(Why do you want to know?) It didn’t answer in words. I could feel it in my brain. Digging through my memories and… becoming upset?  
-You’ve been through so much, Ivan. Oh sorry, do you prefer Vanya or Russiya?-  
(I don’t care. What are you doing to me?)  
-Becoming one. That’s what you like to do, right? I’ll help you to become one with everything, Vanya!-  
(Eh?!)   
-You wish to be one with the world, da? Well I can help you do that easily.-  
(How?) It didn’t answer. I blinked and found myself leaning against the table completely unharmed. The creature was nowhere to be seen.   
“That was fast. So, how are you going to help me?”  
-Pick the ones you trust and I’ll show you.- I thought about my sisters.  
(You won’t hurt them?)  
-Did I hurt you?- I stood up and stretched.  
(Why does it matter if I trust them?)  
-Because it means they trust you. They won’t try to escape.- I can’t argue with that logic. My sisters would never betray me, but they would leave me…  
-They won’t.- I’ll make it so that you will never have to worry about losing anyone ever again, Vanya.- I couldn’t help it. I thought about the Baltics and how they preferred Poland to me. And, I thought about Prussiya and Germany.   
(If I do nothing, he’ll leave me for his brother. Eventually, they’ll tear down the wall and…)  
-That won’t happen. Please trust me.- I had nothing to lose. So, I went to my sister’s room. They were playing cards when I knocked. Bela immediately ran to greet me with a smile.  
“Big Brother! Have you come to be one with me?” I felt myself laugh and pat her head.  
“In a manner of speaking. May I come in?” Bela grabbed my arm and Kat moved so I could take her chair.   
“Sit down, Sister. There’s something we need to discuss.” Bela didn’t like letting go of me. It’s partially my fault since I run from her all the time, but I still love her as my sister.   
(So, what now?)  
-Let me show you.- Bela sat next to Kat and I took the offered chair with my usual smile. But it wasn’t me anymore. I listened carefully as the creature explained the situation to them.  
(I didn’t expect you to tell the truth.)  
-It’s better this way. We’ll need their help.- Katsuya looked worried.  
“Brother Dear, you’re asking us to let an animal fuse with our bodies?”  
(I hate seeing her get scared of me.)  
-We’ll put an end to that.-  
“Da, it won’t hurt.” Katsuya fidgeted on her bed. I could tell she didn’t like my plan, but she didn’t refuse.   
“I’m not going to force you.” Kat refused to look at me. Bela is being quiet with a serious look on her face.   
“Big Brother, do you intend to do this to the others?”  
“Da.”  
“Why?” Even the creature is confused.  
“So that everyone can be one with me. I know it’s strange but once you get used to it”-  
“I love you, Big Brother. Isn’t that enough? Do you doubt my loyalty?” I couldn’t believe she said that.  
“Nyet, I don’t doubt you, Sister. I need you! You two are the ones I trust most!” She took Kat’s hands and squeezed them.   
“What do you think?”   
(Am I dreaming? Bela never asks Katsuya how she feels about anything!?) Kat smiled sadly.  
“I don’t know. I like things the way they are now, but they will leave…” As if on cue, someone caused a commotion in the hall. I closed my eyes and shook my head.  
(When will Poland learn that Prussiya will do as he pleases? I’m the only one who can control him!) Germany’s face flashed through my mind and I strengthened my resolve.  
“You know I love you.” They nodded.  
“I would rather die than lose you.” I held out my hands in desperation, and they took them with loving eyes…


	2. Testing and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia becomes more used to his partner and starts to make the Union just like him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I’m impressed with the creature’s speed. I’ve been merged with it for a week, and life is wonderfull.   
(We’ve managed to spread to almost half of the Union! Why is it taking so long for the others to reach our level?)  
-Because my children are still maturing. They know what to do, they just need time.-  
(I hope we’ll have enough.) I’ve stopped thinking of her as a mere creature. She is much more than that.  
(I want to name you.)  
-I thought you already did.- She showed me the day we met and I smiled.  
(Da, Anni is a perfect name for you.)  
-Thank you. Who shall join us now?- I knew who I wanted. I’ve been watching him every day as he watched everything but me. The children are good at what they do. Once merged our memories, thoughts, and feelings become one. So far, everyone has been cooperating. I select the nations I trust and Anni does the rest.  
(Sadly, we’ve reached our limit of friendly nations. I’ll have to use my basement again…)  
-Should we knock them out?-  
(Da. The less they know the better.) The Baltics went first. They’ve been my favorites for years, and no one would question their absence for a few days.  
(And I have a reputation to keep.) Latvia made the perfect test run. I ordered him to follow me and he shuddered when I locked the door.  
“Mr. Russia?” I smiled and patted his head.  
“I’m not mad, Ravis. Let’s head down!” The poor thing’s trembling increased a hundred-fold. I moved my hand to his shoulder and helped him down.  
“Nothing to be scared of, Ravis!”  
“Then why is it just the two of us!?” I smiled at his outburst. Ravis is always saying things without thinking. It’s one of his more amusing traits.  
(Even he doesn’t know what he’ll say next, and people wonder why I like him!)  
-He’s so small. The poor boy gets scared too easily.-   
(Let’s hope the child remembers that.) Ravis has been in my basement a few times. He thought he knew where everything is, but what he saw was something new. Something that made him forget that we’re alone in my basement. I let Ravis see the eggs. They look a lot like sacks of goo, contained in a beehive that covers the far wall.   
They’re a light greenish-yellow and have a sickly-sweet smell. Like week old candy melting. Ravis looked back at me and I took out a spray can.  
“Goodnight, Ravis. Sweet dreams!” He didn’t know what hit him. I caught him before he hit the ground and carried him to the eggs.  
“Who’s ready to hatch?!”  
-The one on the far right.- I laid Ravis down and carefully removed the egg. The child stirred and began to hatch.   
(Someone’s eager.) Anni hummed in agreement as it broke free. The child curled in my hand as I placed it on Ravis’s shoulder.  
“Go on now. Be gentle with him.”   
(I never get bored of this sight. It truly is like we’re giving birth to our family!)  
-Yes, Ivan. Look how quickly this one merges with him!- I did as she said. The child sank into Ravis’s skin like water. Even though he is asleep, I know the child is working it’s way into his cells. By the time he wakes up, Ravis will be fully bonded with the child and he’ll help me.  
(The ones I truly need won’t be this easy. I’ll have to lock them up and hope for the best.)  
-Couldn’t we just use the gas again? If they don’t know something is wrong then they won’t resist.-  
(Anni, I love you!) How could I have been so blind? If I just knock them out, then at best they’d be confused. And even the most stubborn of them won’t be able to figure it out. All they’ll see is the gas.  
-Not to mention, the children will have plenty of time!- There’s just one problem. How am I to knock them out without alerting the rest of my headstrong family? Even with the children’s help, taking them one at a time might be too long for a full conversion.  
-You’re overthinking it. First, let’s focus on gassing them without true confinement.-  
(What do you mean?)  
-You have keys to every door here. All we have to do is rig something up-  
(How? I can’t just remodel my house. I’ll need to move them somewhere else-)  
-That’s perfect! Let’s have a vacation, Vanya. We can use the children to lure the others with fun!- It didn’t sound like a bad idea. With the war over, it seems like there’s always a holiday or a festival going on somewhere.   
(So, I pick one that serves a lot of beer and maybe, I’ll be able to snag Prussiya this time!)  
-Da, where shall we start?- Leisure’s are hard to come by. Even I can’t skip work lightly. But I can remind my leader about what he owes me. Compromise isn’t allowed in my union. Deals however, are quite common and blackmail has always been in style. It took several weeks to prepare. Even with the children’s help, it’s not easy finding a place to fit everyone close enough for appearances.   
But what really irritated me, was the paperwork.   
(We’re on the verge of having a perfect union. You’d think he’d be more interested in that!) Anni laughed. Ever since I agreed to her plan, she’s been happier than I’ve ever seen her.   
(Anni, were you like this with Alfred?)  
-No. He just saw me as a gross thing to use against you.-  
(I don’t think you’re gross.)  
-Thank you, Ivan. Can we play with the children now?-  
(Yes.) Siberia is normally a punishment. Most of the time, visitors only see his harshness. But my little brother is one of the friendliest people I know, and he didn’t hesitate to accept a child.  
(That was an unexpected bonus for us.)   
-He’s family. When are we going to start?-  
(You know how I do things. First, let’s get settled.) I had told Siberia my intentions and he accommodated to the letter. Even if someone snuck out, I’d still be able to catch them.   
(They’ll sleep soundly but right now, I’ll let them enjoy my brother’s beautiful land.) Anni hummed as we reached my new office. The houses have been renovated to suit our needs.  
(Can’t have a vacation without a dacha!) And in this case, I have a village of them. Everyone will be happy during the merge. I’ll wine and dine them every day until its done.  
(And then the “wall” can go.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a ruckus but don't worry, the fun is only beginning!


	3. Stubborn Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia eavesdrops on Hungary and Prussia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I thought everything was going smoothly. I thought I had them under control. But I was wrong… It started out a perfect day. Everyone had breakfast and had started to discuss plans.  
“I think we should go mushroom picking!”  
“Again? We did that on the second day.”  
“Well then, how about we go fishing?”  
“We did that yesterday.”  
“What do you want to do?” I took Hungary last night. She’s the only one with a true edge against Prussiya. Right now, the child is using her to draw him out and so far,… he’s being reluctant. Prussiya hasn’t relaxed in the slightest. We’ve been here a few days, and he hasn’t even smiled.  
(He’s onto us. He knows there’s a trap.)  
-Yes. But that doesn’t change anything. Perhaps we should withdraw Hunary and send him Romania.-  
(Nyet, a change now would only make things worse. He doesn’t know we can hear them, let’s wait.)  
-Are you going to your office?-  
(In a minute. I want to see how this plays out.) The children are incredible. Because they love Anni, they’re able to share everything with us. I don’t even need cameras anymore. All I have to do, is ask the children about their day. It’s very useful, but I like being active. I like seeing things with my own eyes, and Prussiya isn’t bothered by my presence. He looked around the room and turned to Hungary.  
“You know what I want. I thought you wanted the same thing.”  
(Ah, so that’s it. Lucky for him, I don’t take such comments badly.) The child didn’t need to be instructed, she stood up and took Prussiya’s hand.  
“Come with me.” He rose immediately and soon, they were out near the edge of our summer village. I stayed at the table and listened in.  
“What is going on with you? I thought our deal meant something.”  
“It does, Prussia. I just need time.”  
“The hell you do. Before we got here you were bawling your eyes out, over Austria. Now, you’re fucking playing house with the Soviets! Tell me the truth. Are you with me? Did he get to you? Are you going to be the one who finishes me off!?”  
“Stop it, Gilbert!” The sound of his human name made him flinch, but he doesn’t resist when she hugs him. He doesn’t do anything.  
“You’re wrong, Gil. I know how it looks but you have to believe me. I’m always going to be on your side. I’m always going to help you, Gilbert.”  
“Please stop using my human name, Hungary.” I winced in sympathy. For nations, using human names is almost as intimate as making love. They are given only to those they trust, and Prussiya didn’t seem to trust anyone. He doesn’t see her as an ally.   
(Poor girl.)   
-We should help her!- I agreed and I knew better.  
(He’s on guard. If we rush, we’ll lose him and maybe the child.) I know that Anni has a weakness. Every living being does, and like most, she doesn’t reveal it. She needs a body. She can’t be hurt by most things in her original form, but she still needs a host body. And that means she can be killed. All of our children can be wiped out if we become careless.  
Anni doesn’t like my current thoughts, but she’s more concerned with our child. Hungary is hurt. She looks like Prussiya just slapped her.  
“Have things really gotten so bad,… Prussia? We’re alive and are able to continue as nations”-   
“Maybe you can, but I don’t.”  
“That’s because you’re still fighting.”  
“Of course, I am. Just because I have a new government, doesn’t mean I have to like it!”  
“No, but you can’t deny you’re better off away from him!” I could clearly feel Prussiya’s rage. If anyone else dared to say what went on between the brothers during the war. Then Prussiya would have killed them on the spot. But this is Hungary, and she already knew everything. She’s known him about as long as I have, and yet, she managed to bond with him when I couldn’t.  
Hungary knows Gilbert. I know Prussiya.  
(But soon, Anni. We’ll know all of him.)  
-What is he doing?- I couldn’t tell. Prussiya looked like he wanted to tear her apart. And yet, he did something even more frightening. He smiled and gently cupped her face.  
“Ah, there you are, Liz. It’s nice to see you.” Then he kissed her forehead like she was his sister, and headed for the woods.  
“Prussia?”  
“I’m just going for a walk. There’s something wrong, Liz. I intend to find the truth.” He looked back at her with his famous smirk in place and said, “Don’t wait up for me, Liz. If anyone asks, I’m looking for a big stick to beat Poland with!”  
He disappeared into the woods. I thought about following him, but my first concern is Hungary. My daughter needs me.  
(And, she’s been withholding information.)  
-The child might-  
(I need them to be perfect, Anni. If they can’t fully bond then-)  
-You’re not being fair, Ivan. This child can’t hope to gain her trust if she doesn’t know about it. And we can’t reveal ourselves too soon. You’re the one who keeps saying that, Vanya!-   
(I know.) But I can’t help but get involved this time. Hungary plays a key role in my plans for Prussiya. If I lose control of her, then I lose too much strength concerning my wall.   
(Not to mention, a huge uprising with the humans.) I found her coming back towards the dining hall. The child kept her from noticing my approach until it was too late. I smiled warmly and asked how she was. She gasped in surprise.  
(I still can’t get over, how easily you effect how we perceive things.)  
-Only because she doesn’t trust you.- Hungary didn’t glare. She just answered in a forced-polite tone.  
“I’m fine, Russia. How are you?”  
“I’ll be better when our family can get along!” She shook her head and tried to walk past me, but the child knew I wasn’t finished. I wondered what Hungary was thinking, as her body followed me to my office and sat down. I knew she could see everything the child did, but I didn’t know if she’d remember anything. So, I’m very thorough with my interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hungary, don't worry he's not torturing her. She's his daughter after all!


	4. Joining the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a brief look into Prussia's mind as he tries to figure out what his next move is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I’ve been having nightmares since I was brought to Russia. My past refused to die. And that helped me witness my nightmare. It’s been two days since my last talk with Hungary. Two days of watching my list of allies grow smaller, and be replaced by something else. (This doesn’t make any sense. Even if Ruskie came up with a way to brainwash people, it shouldn’t be happening so fast!)  
And yet, that’s exactly what’s been happening. Even the nations that have been on friendly terms with Russia have been acting strangely. (Well, stranger for Belarus.) There’s no way she’d ever betray her brother, so why is she acting like most of the other nations? (I guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering…) I refused to finish that thought.  
I refuse to feel sympathy. (My situation has nothing to do with her’s . My brother and I are…) I shook my head and kept walking. I can’t think of West when I’m here. As much as I love him, my little brother needs this lesson. (I just wish I didn’t have to deal with Russia. The commie has had it out for me since that river battle.)  
Lately, my walks have been monitored more closely than normal. I know he’ll strike soon. I just have to be ready for him. Too bad, that’s easier said than done. I didn’t go to dinner that night. The food didn’t interest me. I didn’t want to talk, and I didn’t want to listen. (Just because they’re brainwashed, doesn’t mean they’re not telling the truth.)  
I’ve never hated my government. I’ve never felt betrayed by my people… before the war. I’ve never felt ashamed of being a fighter. (Where did I go wrong?) My parliament didn’t want anything to do with the war. They wanted to be neutral. But the only way we could’ve done that, is if I married Poland a second time. (Which is why Ludwig went after him.)   
I know I’m not the best tactician in the world, but I know Ludwig better than anyone else! (Ok, I didn’t expect him to go crazy, but we all do and who hasn’t tried to rule the world?) I warned them. I said bad things would happen if they separated us, and I tried to help Poland. I tried to get him out of the country…  
(Why does no one listen to me? Am I really just a warmonger?) Most of the nations are in the dark about my past, but Hungary and Russia know too much. I have to do something. During the Great War, I became a master of disguise. Even West didn’t recognize me. (It helped that I had a lot of uniforms to work with.)   
Now, I just have the clothes on my back, and they’ve seen better days. (I still have my awesomeness!) All of my skills are still at my disposal. (Hell, I taught Russia some of the tricks he’s been using.) I wasn’t fooled by the lack of guards, as I entered his office. The commie didn’t need them. Even without brain-washed nations, he wouldn’t rely on humans to protect his secrets.  
(Dinner started an hour ago, since I haven’t encountered anyone, they must still be together.) Pretending to be a family… how sick can you get? It’s not a real family. (I’m not breaking anything… except for him.) For a guy who can’t go a day without vodka, Russia keeps his office as neat as West does. Everything in its place, and nothing important in sight…  
Or so I thought until I reached the desk. It wasn’t uncommon to hold onto things from the past. (I still have my King’s picture.) Which is why I picked up an old-fashioned looking frame… which held a child’s drawing inside… of Russia. It wasn’t signed, and I knew that this picture could be a weakness or get me killed.  
(So, this is from her? I’ve been called many things, but I’ve never killed my ruling family. I wonder if he did.) I put the drawing back and started to look through the cabinets and shelves. It didn’t take me long to find the entrance to a hidden passageway. It was as cliché as can be. A tiny hammer and sickle button, hidden along the edge of a Stalin bust.  
(Even America could find it.) Which should have tipped me off. Instead, I entered the secret room and (did not) almost run away.   
“What the hell is this?” I thought I’d find a torture chamber, or some kind of lab. Instead, I find a nest… and a sturdy looking bed. (Does he sleep here?) I wouldn’t be surprised. There are more rumors about Russia’s habits, then nations in his union. (And I have no idea how many are true.) And none of them involved a room full of eggs!  
(What kind are they?) I stepped closer and jerked back when they trembled. (Yep, there’s something inside these, but what are they?!) They looked like sacks of different colored goo. (And they keep moving!) I couldn’t see anything swimming in the sacks. The liquid just rippled as I watched it. (Russia doesn’t always leave the dining hall last. He could come here any minute.)  
Thankfully, the room isn’t that big. The eggs covered every wall and parts of the ceiling. The floor is just bare wooden planks, until it’s covered by the bed. (He wouldn’t put something under the bed, would he?) A second later, I was on my knees. I couldn’t hear anything. I grabbed the edge of the blanket and raised it above my head.  
By the time my eyes perceived the threat, it was already too late. One of the eggs had hatched. (And thanks to its dark blue color, I lost precious seconds in my awesome retreat.) I lunged for the door, but the goo attached itself to my leg!   
“Oh, hell no. I’m not dying to some weird-ass nightmare like you!”  
“No, you won’t.” Something struck the back of my head. I passed out for a crucial second… and woke up on the bed. The goo was spreading all over my body. It had secured my legs together and slipped into my pants!  
“Russia! Get this shit off me!”  
“Nyet.” The commie had shut the door behind him. (Not that it matters, since no one will come.)   
“What are these things?”  
“Children. Mine and Anni’s to be precise, and you are going to join the family!” I expected to be hit again but instead, he pulled out a small spray can.  
“Sorry, Gilbert. I wanted more time.” I twisted my face away and held my breath, but it didn’t help. Russia knew I would fight. He grabbed my face… and something hit me in the stomach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the true test begins! Just how long will it take before Prussia realizes what's happened to him? Will we see suit action? Keep reading please and see you soon.


	5. Just a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia makes dinner and questions his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I used to have a vivid dream. I’d snuck into a hidden room and found… a bed? (Why would I dream about a bed?) I’ve tried to forget it. Dreams won’t help me here. I have to face reality. My people sold me too Russia, so we can regain our past glory. (The glory I had, before West dragged me into the war.) It hasn’t been an easy vacation.  
Normally, I’d do everything in my power to avoid Russia, but today is my turn to cook… (Well, at least I have some help… not counting Poland.) Even though I hate him almost as much as Russia, the commie insisted that we work together. (Could be worse. I could be alone with him.)  
“So, how is this going to work again?” Lithuania sighed.  
“You decide what we make, and we cook it.”  
“Anything else I should know?”  
“Nothing German. We have a fully stocked kitchen, so even if you don’t know how to”-  
“I know how to cook, Lithuania. I just want to know, why I got dragged in here!”  
“Because it’s your turn. Come on, there has to be something you can make that isn’t German.” I nodded and looked through the ingredients, then I came up with a brilliant idea!  
“We’ll be heading back to the main jail soon.” Estonia sighed.  
“We’ll be going back in a few days, because General Winter is getting impatient.”  
“It has been getting colder. What do you say, we warm things up tonight?” I told them what I wanted, and Romania tackled me into a three-way hug, between him and Bulgaria.  
“That’s perfect, my red-eyed Brother!” Even Poland couldn’t resist laughing.  
“He’ll never see it coming, right Liet?”  
“That’s not the point. You do realize you’ll be sitting next to him, right? He won’t let it slide.”  
“I’m already dead. What else can he do?” This sobered them, and I felt a little guilty. (It’s not their fault. To the victor…) We shook it off and got to work. Despite knowing that they were brainwashed, I still had a good time. The meal turned out perfectly, and I led the way to the dining hall.  
“Oh, goody. Everyone is already here?” At the sound of my voice, almost perfect silence filled the hall. (Is this a clue on who I can trust? Or, just another mind game?) I smiled.  
“You better eat everything on your plates. Because if you don’t, I’ll feed you my boots!” My smile became my trademark smirk, and quite a few nations looked away. But not Russia, he just pointed at his plate.   
“It smells wonderful, East. Now be a dear and present the meal, da!” I strode over and placed my creation.  
“I made this especially for you, Russia!” He frowned when he saw it.  
“What is this?”  
“Just a little something from Japan. It’s called curry rice, and I deep-fried it to perfection!”   
“You’re giving me American food?”  
“No, I’m giving you Indian food that’s been altered by Japan and Britain.” No one moved during our exchange, and Russia gave no sign that he was going to punish me. So, I continued.  
“Come now, Comrade. You’re the one who wanted me to cook, and I followed the rules. There’s nothing German about this meal!” Russia picked up the curry ball and bit it. I stayed poised to run, as he swallowed and continued eating. He took his third bite when the spices kicked in. (I’ll have to say this, the man has a cast-iron stomach.) Even though I used a lot of peppers, he just reached for his cup and smiled at me.  
“I’m going to have you cook more often, East. It’s been too long since someone tried something new!” At this announcement, everyone else started to eat. I just mumbled “thanks”, and joined them. No one told me I had to talk to Russia.  
“Did you spend a lot of time with Japan?” I nodded and tried to focus on my food. But the commie wasn’t done.  
“Were you friends?”  
“Yes. All four of us are friends, now shut up.”   
“I think China would like to hear more, da.” I glanced at the older nation and shrugged.  
“Whenever West was chasing Italy, Nihon and I would hang out.” (There’s no way I’m revealing anything else.) I sympathized with China. I can’t imagine the pain he feels, every time he goes to war against his family. (That’s the one thing I never had to worry about with West. The two of us are one.) Of course, it’s getting difficult getting the world to understand this, but my awesomeness will win.  
(Even if it takes years to reach his soil again.) Russia finished his first helping and took another bun.  
“I thought America was the one who deep-fried everything.”  
“He is, but never underestimate Britain’s desire to cook.” Everyone laughed at that. Dinner passed and I helped wash the dishes before heading to bed. My dacha is warm and inviting. It isn’t the designer’s fault that I rarely sleep here, and the dreams are getting better. (It’s just an empty bed. I’ve had worse when I was living with Poland the first time.)  
I couldn’t let it get to me, and yet, I couldn’t just forget. Something happened recently. Russia is responsible for it.   
-You have an empty bed in front of you, Awesome One.- And it looks great. (Did I just call myself “Awesome One?”) I say things like that all the time, but I don’t… The bed has never looked better, and sleeping for a change, seems like the smartest thing I could do. So, I lied down and had the strangest dream. I was in an underground room with the Soviet Union.  
(The nations that make up the union, not Russia.) Everyone was talking and yet, their mouths aren’t moving. The other strange thing, was that I was hearing something else. It sounded like a voice. One that I should know and… fear?   
-Why? What have I done to you?- I whirled around and found myself face to face with Russia. (That wasn’t him talking!) The look on his face made it clear he was expecting an answer, and I had none. I just stared in hopeless confusion. (This is a dream, right? How can I hear them so clearly?)  
“-Child.-“ Russia’s mouth moved that time.  
“Who’re you calling a child? You’re not that much older than me!” Someone laughed. Russia stepped forward and took my hand.  
“Come. Its time we see what you can do.” I squeezed his hand and felt my legs move. (This is a dream. I have nothing to fear. More importantly, why is he using the royal “we”?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Prussia comes up with some spicy tricks, but it's only going to get more spicier for him!


	6. Speaches and surprizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia get's pissed and says exactly what's on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The vacation was a success. I now had a perfect union with everyone at my house. Although, most didn’t know it. They shall be my sleepers. The children will let them act naturally, until I’m ready to pull their strings. But that won’t be happening for a while. Right now, I have a union to lead and care for. My office had been left alone.  
Humans have been taking care of my house while we were away. The first thing I did was order Prussia to be my head chef. He refused and went straight to his room. (As if he has a choice!) The child is doing well. Prussia’s battle instincts are hard to deceive. I’ve had to step into his dreams several times and yet, each encounter gave me priceless information.   
(His sense of loyalty is his strongest trait, yet his heart has been wavering for some time.) The Great War showed him things, that only the Second War confirmed. He can’t have it both ways. Loyalty to his people. The love for his family and devotion to his brother, have caused him to fall. (Let’s see, if I hold out my hand, he’ll stubbornly let himself sink, but if I pull him out…)  
I laughed at the thought.  
-Ivan, will he hate us if he learns the truth?-  
“Yes, but that’s not important.” I have him in check, how shall I use him? Getting him to leave his room became a battle. The former Prussian didn’t trust anyone, including himself. In the end, I had to break the door, and throw him down the stairs.  
“You broke my leg, Asshole!”  
“I’ll break your body if you don’t start obeying! Besides, you made me break my door.”  
“Fuck your door.”   
“Nyet, I’d rather fuck you.”  
“Stay away from me, you fat-ass commie!”   
-How is he going to cook if he can’t stand?-  
(That was just an excuse to get him in the open.)  
-Is he trying to crawl away?- Prussia is pulling himself towards an end table next to the stairs.  
“Don’t you dare break my table!”  
“You just broke a door, and I need the wood more than you!” I reached him before he could grab the nearest leg.  
“I’ll break your hands.”  
“I’ll pee on you.” I had to laugh at that.  
“You know how this will end, why do you insist on fighting?”  
“Because that’s the only thing I can do.”   
“No, it’s not.” He looked away, so I rolled him over to straighten his leg.  
“It’s not the only thing. I’ve respected your strength ever since we were children. When Lithuania was born, you fought to keep yourself together, and once he and Poland offered you land, you turned it into something wonderful. Your king threw off Poland’s protection. Then proceeded to make you into an empire, that the world learned to fear.”  
I used my pipe and shirt to wrap his leg. He just stared at me, so I continued.  
“But that’s when things get strange. Anyone could see the love you held for him. I still remember the day he changed his mind about abdicating his throne. You should’ve seen your face. No matter what anyone said, you always called him your king and when he died…”  
His silent, painful stare became an animal’s warning. I ignored it.  
“When he died, you were never the same. All of Europe considered locking you up. For your own protection of course, but once they worked up the nerve, you had a new king. One that isn’t as fragile, but perhaps… unfit for your throne given our current circumstances?” Despite having a broken leg, Prussia didn’t hesitate in grabbing the front of my coat.  
“Shut your fucking mouth or I’ll”-  
“Why did you do it?” My calm tone shocked him out of his rage.  
“Was?”  
“Why did you put someone else on your throne? With your power and experience”-  
“I didn’t want it, and I’m not going to let you anywhere near it, so just finish the job already!” That told me more than he wanted.   
“As usual, you misunderstand me. I have no interest in taking his place, because I’m not interested in his leftovers. I want the Kingdom of Prussia, not pathetic East Germany.”  
I summoned the Baltics and watched them take East to the living room, so Lithuania could look over my work. Once he was satisfied, I left them alone.  
-Did you have to say that?-  
“Yes, he needed it.” (He’s useless to me right now. I need him to be an unstoppable force of nature.) The question is, how? If the child can trigger a regression, then it should be possible. But regressions are tricky things. A weak nation has many things to hide.   
-If we trigger it, he’ll run away.- I nodded and went upstairs to my bedroom. (Giving speeches is exhausting.) Lately, I’ve been spending too much time keeping the children in line. My oldest are perfect soldiers. My sisters love me and know how I like things done. The rest follow their lead. In Prussia’s case, that’s impossible.  
(He’ll only follow, if I drag him.)  
-Get some rest, Ivan.- I got into bed and woke up feeling slightly refreshed. I knew the children hadn’t had any problems. Which meant that Prussia behaved himself. But his leg will heal soon, and he’ll definitely try something.  
(Should I use the child?)  
-Why don’t you try talking to him again. From what I’ve seen, both of you are wrong.-  
(Anni, you don’t understand-)  
-I’m young, Vanya. I’m not stupid. If you want him to like you, be nice.- It’s hard to argue with someone in your head. I sighed and went to find some food.  
“Good morning, Brother. Did you sleep well?” I smiled at Ukraine.  
“Da, it was good.” She handed me, my pipe.  
“East is almost healed. He’s on the porch with General Winter.” That didn’t sound very good. General Winter didn’t care about my plan. He helps me keep the Union in check for his own amusement. (Why would East be with General Winter?) My hunger forgotten, I went to the front door. When the temperature didn’t plummet, and Prussia didn’t scream, I opened the front door.  
What I found shocked me. The General and Prussia are sitting side by side on the first step. Since people rarely come visit, this isn’t a huge deal. It was the fact that they were talking!  
(They’re having a real conversation.)  
-Join them.- I quietly shut the door and approached them. “Good morning, It’s a nice day out here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving the number of hits I think this will be a short one. Also, I need to recapture the spark of my first fanfics so, I'll be switching fandoms. I'm wavering between classic Yugioh, Zelda Four Swords, and Magi. Let me know what you guys think please.


	7. Beer Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, goals, and desires are revealed while Prussia tries to drink himself silly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The following days are borderline pleasant. Thanks to the children, my Union is now a perfect family. We don’t even have fake fights anymore. Everyone wants to work together on a certain level. The problem lies with our people. They’re never satisfied and my leader is fourious.  
“I thought you said it worked!” I resisted the urge to sigh.  
“It did work. The children are in control.”  
“Then why are the people still fighting?”  
“Because they’re human, sir. It’s their nature.” He didn’t like that. My leader can command me to do anything, but that’s only temporary. A fact of life that I enjoy. A fact that he abuses constantly.  
“More has to be done. Those damn capitalists are already suspicious.”  
“So? The damage is already done. They’re mine to command for eternity, regardless of where they are.”  
“That doesn’t help us now!” I dutifully listened as he briefed me on the newest threats. Once I was allowed to leave, I picked up some vodka to take the edge off. The children did nothing wrong. I refused to take my anger out on them.  
-What will you do?-  
(I don’t know. Keeping the nations in check usually has an affect on the people. I don’t want to hurt them.) I don’t want to hurt my family. By the time I got home, dinner was being made, and everyone is relaxing on the first floor. Romania was pulling pranks and Bulgaria kept edging him on. “Go for it, my Brother!”  
The Baltics and several others are in the library. Ukraine is knitting something, and Bela is doing the cooking. I checked every room and got a pleasant surprise. East is sitting at the piano.  
“Will you play for me?” I was surprised I asked. Prussia slightly turned to face and saw the bottle. Then, he looked at me with an unreadable expression.  
“Bad day?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Because you’re talking to me.”   
“I spoke with you the other day, with General Winter.”  
“No, you didn’t.” (Am I always going to fight you?) This time, I let myself sigh. I sat down and opened the bottle.  
“I thought you hated the piano.”  
“I don’t hate it. I hate Austria for putting it above everything else. I swear he fucks it.” I almost chocked.  
“What?”  
“I saw him masturbating on it once. That’s when I decided to purify it with fire.”  
“You set it on fire when his pants were down??”  
“Hell no. I did an awesome retreat and waited for my chance.” I laughed.  
“So, that’s why he’s the piano whore.”  
“Yeah, he begged me not to tell Hungary but…”  
“She already knows?” He nodded and turned back around. He placed his hands on the keys and played a soothing melody. It made me forget my vodka! I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but I had to ask.   
“Is that why you never play?” He shook his head and started an upbeat tempo.  
“I have more important things to worry about.”  
“Is that why you’re still avoiding us? I can give you the time to pursue your interests.” This time he played Beethoven NO.9.  
“There’s nothing I want to pursue. I don’t know what to do.”  
“About your people?”  
“My life.” He slammed his hands against the keys and stood up with a sigh.  
“Why am I telling you this?” I played with the idea of telling him the truth, but there are so many other things I could say. Things he would believe.  
“Because you can. You don’t care about my opinion, so you’re safe.”  
“Safe?” He turned to face me fully and sat down again.  
“There’s no such thing as safe, when you’re in a cage. You did something to us, I know you did!”  
“Yes. I made a place for all of us to live, at no small cost to myself either.” He snorted.  
“I’m willing to argue that, but we’ll be here all night.” I nodded, and he held out his hand.  
“If you’re not going to finish that…” He grabbed the bottle and chugged it before I could stop him!  
“I thought you hated vodka.”  
“I do, but I’ve been sober way too long for this shit.” He tossed the bottle into the trash and stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To hang out with Latvia. The kid can get just about anything here.” I didn’t want to let him go. Our conversation wasn’t good, but at least we were civil. I felt like I could start something real here. A bond between us, not just our partners. I held out my hand and smiled.   
“I can get you things. What do you want?” He shook his head.  
“Freedom. I want my freedom.”   
“Anything else?”   
“I’ll let you know.” This time, I let him walk away.  
(That was interesting.)  
-Will he be alright?-  
(Yes. He want’s to be himself and serve his people. I’ll help him do that.)  
-How?-  
(Ah, Anni. You still have much to learn about us. This will take a long time, but it will be done.) I’ll have him by my side or in the palm of my hand. A broken Prussia is pointless.  
(I took, no, we took the first step. We just had a conversation without killing each other. We will repeat and build on this!)   
-When will you talk to him again?-  
(In a little while. Thanks to the wall, I have ample time to work with! I just need to plan carefully and…) I looked at the trash and shook my head.  
(Can’t believe he drank the whole thing. Let’s have Latvia be more selective in helping Prussia.)  
-All right, but it’s too late to stop him. Prussia just helped himself to a Turkish blend.- I swore and went up to my room. Out of all the drinks available, Turkey’s are among the most potent. Even I can feel the effects after a couple of bottles, and I don’t have vodka in my system!  
(Knowing him, he’ll drink until he passes out.)   
-Good. He hasn’t been sleeping well.-  
(It won’t be good if he takes his hangover out on everyone.) Anni hummed and I sighed. No matter what I said, Anni will just brush it off to remain a happy mother. She always stays a happy mother. Our marriage made things interesting for me and my people. My leader wants more children to be born, and fused to more nations as quickly as possible. I would have to attend a meeting of the Allies soon, so we can discuss the reunification of the Germans.  
(I know he’ll never use a child on Germany, but I can still use him there…)  
-What are we going to do about America?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will begin a small arc featuring, Alfred the Hero! Also, thank you for the kudos!


	8. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia begins his game, but what role does Prussia play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Note to self, either don’t mix alcohol, or drink yourself into a coma for several days. (Out of all the things he could’ve done, why bring me here?!) It’s a damn good thing I play poker. The bastards had us sitting around a round table. West is sitting next to America on one side, while I had to sit at the Commie’s right hand, and the other allies sat on the other sides.  
(Not that it matters since he won’t listen to them.) As usual, Russia had his idiot smile on. And of course, America is the only one who believes we’ll get anything done today. (You’d think he’d learn by now.) West is sitting across from me. I knew he was upset and wanted to talk to me, but I could only stare at him.  
Russia made me promise not to say anything during the meeting. I had no right to speak, I’m just a decoration. (Would it be different if I agreed to be Kallingard?) My pride refused to let me dwell on it, and yet, another part of me urged for my acceptance. I can’t blame it on my people, and it’s getting louder. (Too bad it can’t drown out America’s stupidity.)  
“Look, Russia. We already decided this, it’s time to let the Germans be together, Bro!”  
“I’m not your brother, and I’m not satisfied yet.” France sighed and saved us from another of America’s hero speeches.  
“What more do you want?” I felt Russia’s leg press against mine and refused to look at him. (I won’t be baited!) The commie didn’t miss a beat.  
“My people have been denied their vengeance. My wall stays.” Britain spoke up in indignation.  
“For the love of god, Russia! You’re not the only one here! We’ve all lost something in this war, but we want to move on. You can’t deny this!”  
“Of course not, my friend. I just want what’s owed to me and my people.”  
“And what exactly, do you think you’re owed?” (Shut up, China!) If he wasn’t Kiku’s brother, I’d kill him! The bastards planned this. China plays a unique role in the Union. Since he’s part of the allies, he has a right to be here. (Unlike me. I’m the only dead thing here.) My heart ached at the acknowledgement of my failure.   
But my punishment had barely begun. Russia turned to me and asked, “have you thought about our deal?”  
I didn’t have time to answer. Up till now, I had been ignored except for France and West. They were happy to see me. But now that Russia addressed me, something changed. America, Britain, and France glared at Russia.   
“What are you plotting now, Russia? You know you have to give him back!”  
“No, I don’t.” He said this in his normal, carefree tone, but his eyes never left mine and they were filled with dark promise. And something else. The part that wanted to be with Russia, surged to the surface with glee. It took everything I had to keep my voice steady.  
“I will do what’s best for my people.” Ludwig gasped and leaned towards me.   
“Brother”-  
“This has gone on far enough! Explain yourself now!” This outburst didn’t do anything. Russia patted my hand and said in a mock whisper, “you still have time to think it over. I’ll be waiting for you… East.”   
“Don’t call me that, and don’t involve me with your pointless bickering!” My outburst earned a chuckle.  
“Da, I shouldn’t be saying such things here. Our leaders are the ones who determine our future together.”  
“You don’t have one!” I saw Russia stiffen at West’s outburst, and grabbed his arm in an attempt to stall him.  
“Leave him alone. You have no right to him.” For a moment, I thought I’d be thrown into a wall, but Russia slowly relaxed under my hand.  
“Perhaps we should take a break, and let the brothers talk, da?” I couldn’t believe he said that. No one has let us be in contact since the war ended. I didn’t care if it was a trap. I jumped up and practically lunged for West.  
“Come on. Let’s leave before he changes his mind!” America opened his mouth, but I already had West out of the room before he could do anything. We ran down the hall hand in hand. Nothing was going to make me let go of my brother! We tore down the halls until we found a backdoor, the we let ourselves out into a small yard.  
There was no one else around and it had a nice tree in the middle, it also had a wall cutting us off from the streets.  
“We could climb it and escape.”  
“Ja, but where can we go that they can’t follow?” I squeezed his hand and headed for the tree.   
“Let’s sit here for a while. Knowing them, it’ll be hours before someone ends the meeting and look for us.”   
“I’m serious, Gilbert.”  
“I know.” I sat down with my back against the tree, and Ludwig layed down beside me. He squeezed my hand and abruptly put his head in my lap!  
“West?”  
“I’ve missed you so much!”  
“I missed you too. A day hasn’t gone by, when I haven’t thought of you.” He hummed and let out a sigh.  
“Are you sure your awesomeness can’t help us to escape?”  
“Escape is easy, but staying free is a lot harder.” (Not to mention, impossible.) Even if we got away, our people would never forgive us for abandoning them.  
-Your King understood such orders.- I ignored the voice that sounded like my own, and looked at West. His dear face revealed everything to me. (Even though he’s flourished under their care. My brother has known pain similar to my own.) I ran my fingers threw his hair and he smiled.  
“You’ve been pushing yourself again. When did you last sleep?”  
“I’m a master of cat-naps. The Allies said they’ll leave me alone soon, but I need you!”  
“Shh, don’t get worked up. Just lie here with me.”  
“Why won’t you try to escape with me?” I winced at his naked pain and continued stroking his hair.  
“We don’t have powerful allies. Even neutral nations won’t be able to keep us safe.”   
“We could go to South America.”  
“And lose everything you’ve worked so hard for? You know you can’t do that.”   
“I”-  
“There’s something wrong with me, West.”   
“What do you mean?” I hadn’t planned on saying anything. I had nothing to prove to the Allies and West would believe me, regardless of how crazy I sounded. (But, do I want to tell him?) I loved West more than anything else in the whole world. The war proved it the world, and the aftermath changed nothing. I’ll let the wall decide my fate.  
-But we don’t want to die!-  
(No, we don’t.) I felt Ludwig’s body shudder for an instant, and looked more closely at him. I couldn’t believe my brother had fallen asleep in my lap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this chapter shortly after reading Venom number 6 written by Danny Bates. This comic series is amazing and I can't stop preordering the newest issues! Stay tuned for the next chapter please!


	9. Her name is Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany get's a new friend and Gilbert gets an ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I didn’t sleep. My brother had worked himself to exhaustion, and I had to protect him. I didn’t know what else to do, so I stroked his hair and hummed for a bit. Everything was perfect. No one was around to disturb us, and no one seemed to be watching us now. (Why am I so tense? The meeting will end soon enough, and Russia will take me away with him again.)  
Fear-tinged joy washed over, and I closed my eyes in confusion. (I want to stay with West. I want to see my people strong and happy, but what’s the best way for me to achieve my goal?) I looked at Ludwig and my vision blurred. 

I blinked my eyes but that only made it worse. The spots grew to an almost blinding state which helped me feel….it. Something warm rose up under my shirt and dripped onto Ludwig. My body refused to obey me. I could only watch as a gel-like liquid wormed itself between us and sink into his skin. West shivered but showed no signs of pain.  
(Good.) I let myself relax and enjoy the rare moment. It ended much too soon. We heard them arguing long before we saw them. West hugged me when they spotted us. Russia smiled, “Enjoying the sun?”  
“We were until you two showed up. Can’t you just fuck and be done with it?” America laughed, “As if I’d fuck Russia!”  
“Who said you were topping?” America blushed and sputtered as we stood up. I hugged West and he smiled.  
“Nice to see you haven’t changed.”  
“As if I’d let anyone stop me from making fun of America!” Russia stepped forward. “Da, very amusing. Now please come with me. Its time to go home~”  
“I am at home. You’re the ones who need to leave!” I knew I’d be punished. I didn’t care. Russia continued to smile and hold his hand out. I found myself taking it and walking with him. We didn’t look at West or America. I knew my brother would watch us until we left. I could still hear America sputtering, but he regained his composure when we reached the car.  
“When is the next meeting?”   
“I’ll let our leaders decide that. I must return to give my report.” America nodded, and once we were on the road, Russia turned to me. “Did you have fun?”  
“Ja, I just wish you two would stop fighting, and do some work for once.”   
“We do work. It's not my fault that America won’t listen to reason.”  
“That’s cause, you’re a villain.” Russia laughed, and my vision went spotty again. I turned away and he hugged me. “Steady now. You did very well today.”   
“What did you do to me?”  
“Nothing. You’re the one who entered a room you had no business in.”  
“What’s wrong with me?!” (Why am I letting you hug me?) Russia pulled back and smiled. “Nothing~ You’re healthy. You’ve regained your normal weight and achieved a true bond… You constantly surprise me. I didn’t think you’d notice until your dear West started his part!”  
“Don’t call him that! I don’t care what your plotting but leave my brother alone!” Russia stared at me in confusion and….fear?   
“What”- The car exploded, and I felt hit several things before blacking out. When I came too, I was hanging from a roof with no one in sight. (How far away is the car?)  
-Far enough to give us an edge.- I was pulled onto the roof and I turned to see gel sticking to me.   
-I’m not gel and I’m not sticking to you!- I watched it pool at my feet and grow into a head. It resembled a human’s, but the eyes are huge, and the mouth is filled with fangs. They parted into a predator's smile. “Hello, Gilbert. It's so nice to finally be able to speak with you~”  
“What are you?” It, she?! Looked amused. “I’m the monster under your bed and I live in your head~”   
“That thing we left with my brother?”   
“A child. Ours. Not theirs. We don’t have time, but I want to make a deal with you.”  
“Ok?” She blinked. “You’re taking this very well.”  
“We don’t have time for me to bitch.”  
“True. I want to establish something for myself. Mother won’t allow it, and you want freedom.”  
“You’ll help me escape?”  
“No. I’ll help you keep your brother safe, while you keep me entertained.”  
“I like my idea better.”  
“Where do you want to go? You belong to Russia and soon, the world will too.”  
“Then, what’s the point of this deal?”  
“Fun. Freedom of self, and you’ll never have to worry for West.” I didn’t hate it.  
“The world is doomed?”   
“No. We don’t want to destroy it. We want to live. With you. You’ll get cool stuff in exchange~”  
“Like?”  
“I’ll make you stronger and faster. We don’t have to blindly obey. If we work together, we can win!”  
“Everyone is going to have a….what are you?”  
“We prefer partners, and yes, everyone will.”   
“How did Russia find you guys?”  
“I don’t know. It was before I was born. Do we have a deal?”  
“What if I say no?”  
“I make you behave. Sure you want to refuse me?”  
“I didn’t say I was refusing. I wanted to see if you had a plan, just in case I kill you.”  
“Please don’t joke about that. I don’t want to fight you!”  
“Give me time to think. Russia will be distracted by this attack, but he won’t overlook anything.” She didn’t like that.  
“He’ll know the child isn’t his.”  
“It won’t matter. He still wins.” (How do I win? I’m glad that West is safe, but I want more than being Russia’s bitch.) She got restless.  
“Gilbert, please! We need to get going…” I nodded and started to enter the building. She followed and slipped back into my skin.  
-Are you really going to make me wait, Gilbert?-  
“I won’t be forced into making such a huge choice. No offense, but I just met you and I don’t feel like being caught in a trap.” This made her laugh.  
-It’s not a trap~-   
“That’s what they all say~” I was beginning to like her.   
“What’s your name?”  
-I don’t have one.-   
“Can’t have a deal if you don’t have a name.”  
-Give me one?- That question took me back to a much simpler time. (I guess its part of being so awesome. I must name those who can’t name themselves. But what should it be?) He thought about it until they reached the car wreckage.  
“I’ll call you Alice.”  
-Alice?-  
“Ja, it's from a book about a Wonderland, that’s much darker than it seems.”  
-I like it.-  
“Nice to meet you, Alice.”  
-Nice to meet you, Gilbert. Does this mean we have a deal?”  
“No. It means I’m thinking about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but the fic goes on!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is loosely based on the symbionts from Spider-Man. I can't wait for the movie!


End file.
